


I Did Not See That Coming(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [31]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blackmail, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: With a villain using strange nindroids to commit small crimes, Zane investigates a hidden place in the mountains for answers.Written by misfortuneskeep, read by me
Series: Ninjago Podfics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Collections: Podfic Library





	I Did Not See That Coming(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Did Not See That Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717620) by misfortuneskeep. 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iadnxq5rsni1192/I_Did_Not_See_That_Coming.mp3/file)


End file.
